Indicator dilution studies of the extracellular fluid volume have shown an alteration in the physiochemical state of a portion of this volume following hemorrhage, trauma, and endotoxin shock. The hydrated protein polysaccharide complexes of connective tissue provide an osmotically stable but volumetrically dynamic system which has been shown to take on sodium and water in response to various stimuli. Preliminary studies in hemorrhaged rats show increase in sodium and water content of connective tissue. This project details methodology to investigate sodium and water uptake to a variety of types of connective tissue following hemorrhagic shock. A study of tissue and circulating acid hydrolases will be correlated with measurement of connective tissue, water, and elecytrolyte composition.